


hello, can you be mine?

by underthesoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, camboy, theres like terribly weak smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim jongin spends his friday night watching a pretty camboy at the insistence of his best friend, and walks away with more than he expected.</p><p>(it wont let me change it but there are only 2 parts to this fic!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a two parter and the second part will probably be up tomorrow??? maybe even tonight tbh ANYWAYS theres some light smut bc im v bad at it but camboy au was too hard to pass up am i right tho 
> 
> also thank u to beth for checking it to make sure it wasnt completely terrible ur the best <3 
> 
> pls enjoy :)

spending friday night logging onto a camboy website wasn't what jongin had wanted when he'd asked sehun for plans that lunchtime. 

"you're asking me?" sehun snorted and lifted his mug to his mouth.

jongin sighed, pulling the sleeves of his cashmere sweater over his fists and sitting on them so he was hunched over his cappuccino, frowning at the steam that was fogging up his glasses. 

"you were the one that told me to get a life," he said miserably, avoiding the younger's searching eyes.

"no, i told you to get a sex life," sehun had laughed and patted jongin's head. had he not been embarrassed, jongin would've bitten the patronising hand off, but as it was, he settled for shaking his head so the hand fell. 

"same thing." he grumbled. 

it was easy for sehun, jongin thought. he had men lining up at his door, he always had a warm bed, he had dates near enough every night with different people, and plenty of times, older men would pay for his meals because they wanted to 'take care' of him, sehun had revealed once. 

the younger radiated 'spoilt brat' and jongin, well, he radiated 'please love me and care for me'. a bit clingy, his sister had said before. 

jongin looked up from his drink and started at the heavy stare sehun was levelling at him. 

"fine, i'll text you at seven," he said, although his eyes were carefully blank. "i'll give you plans, man." 

jongin had smiled gratefully, cluelessly. 

and so here he was. seven o'clock and reading sehun's text with raised eyebrows and a jaw on the floor. 

from: sehun 

take care of urself ;) 

followed by a link to a live camera session porn website. 

he scrambled with his phone, hitting the call button and angrily picking at the lint on his jeans. 

"jongin, shouldn't you be busy?" is what greeted him. 

"are you serious? camboys?" jongin hoped his anger was conveyed through his few words but knowing himself, he doubted it highly.

"oh, come on, you haven't even looked yet, i know you," he could practically hear sehun rolling his eyes. "i'll send a link to my favourite, you'll love him, i promise." 

jongin was silent as he inwardly cursed sehun's entire existence. 

"listen," sehun didn't sound apologetic but his voice was tentative, so jongin hummed in response. "you don't even like going out so i'm not gonna invite you out to the middle of a club i know you'd be miserable in, okay? just have a look at what i'm sending you, maybe get some, i don't know, relief? and text me tomorrow. work your way up to it, man." 

jongin knew his friend was right, he really hated clubs and he wasn't even a very big fan of drinking. he just didn't want to spend another friday home alone, he'd had enough of that. 

"i know it's been hard the past couple of months," sehun said gently. "chanyeol leaving hit you hard, i know that. but you're pushing yourself and it's dumb, i'm telling you that as your best friend, and going out and getting laid wouldn't do anything to fill you up, pun not intended." jongin snorted. 

"you're right," he mumbled reluctantly. 

"i know," the other boy hummed with a soft laugh. "i'm serious though, look at what i'm sending you. i'll speak to you tomorrow, okay? my date's here. get this, he's thirty four and absolutely loaded. i scored big." 

he smiled at sehun's gleeful laugh, before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

leaning back until he felt his back hit the soft cushions of his couch, he looked around his living room. his boyfriend of three years left him only three months ago and had taken a lot of the things that filled up the now near empty shelves and the cd racks next to the television. he'd taken a lot more than he probably should have, thought jongin. 

nevertheless, he sighed and decided sehun was right. it would do him no good to sit in again and mope around, staring at the empty spaces, nor would it be beneficial for him to go to some random club and try to score with someone who would most likely be too out of it to do anything for either of them. 

he grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and typed in the web address sehun had sent him: catchcamboys-korea.com, trying to hold back rolling his eyes at the terrible url, signing in using sehun's login details. the username his best friend had sent him seconds ago was 'byunb4ek' and again, jongin didn't want to roll his eyes just yet. he'd heard plenty about camboys from sehun, but he knew his best friend was a sucker for cheap thrills so he truly wasn't expecting much. 

however, when he clicked on the stream that was flashing at the top of byunb4ek's profile, under the bio which read: cute camboy here, whatever you wish is my command c:, and held his breath when a boy appeared on his screen. 

there was a chatbox underneath the window displaying the boy, but jongin didn't spare a glance at the messages because every single morsel of his attention was fixed on the boy.

he was situated on a very large, ivory bed and was wearing only white briefs and a seemingly long cream jumper that was way too big for him, hanging off one shoulder. the skin of his chest and bared shoulder were unblemished and washed with white lights that he probably had pointing at him behind the camera, but achieved the effect of making him look angelic. 

his light brown hair was perfectly tousled, brown eyes flickering as he read through the comments and when jongin spared a glance down to the box, he grimaced at some of the lewd messages that were filling it up. shaking his head, he returned his gaze back to the boy on screen and taking in the glow he was giving off. no wonder all these people wanted things from him, he was perfect. an ethereal image that was begging to be taken apart and left in a gasping mess of pleasure on camera. 

jongin stared as the boy moved back on the bed after he fixed the angle of his camera. 

"hi everyone," his voice was loud and soft at the same time and jongin was mesmerised. "i'm byunb4ek and to all the people asking me to call myself byunny, thank you for the suggestion but no thank you, i'm happy with my name as it is!" 

he followed this up with a laugh and even that sounded completely melodic. jongin shook his head at himself, how ridiculous to describe a camboy with words like ethereal and soft. 

"anyway, today i'll be taking requests because i know how you all love that," he smiled cheekily, bringing his hand up to press dainty fingers against his chin. "the majority of you are all quite vulgar, but that's okay, you're teaching me a lot." 

and that is when jongin noticed. there was a glint in the boy's eye that couldn't have been there for more than a second, but he still saw it. this boy, putting on an angelic image, making himself look pliant and innocent, was truly putting on a show. he laughed in disbelief. jongin was dim at best, but he didn't think he would've realised byunb4ek was acting, entirely, had he not caught the look on his face. 

he watched as the boy began dancing his fingers across his exposed collarbone, he watched him laugh quietly as he dragged the neckline down even more so until his fingers were circling his nipple, pinching it and then smoothing it over with his thumb. 

jongin felt his cheeks flush and decided to divert his attention to the chatbox. 

boys245: Ur so fucking sexy!!!!!!  
iheartdick: Touch your dick already. This is boring.  
st0psinning: ur so cute im dying inside 

byunb4ek looked forward and laughed again, "which is it? am i boring? or am i sexy?" 

and then he pouted and the messages poured in double the speed. 

jongin leaned back into his sofa again and ran his hand through his hair and he wished to god he could avert his eyes from the boy on the screen, but as he tried, the boy lifted his sweater up and ran a hand down his torso, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his briefs. jongin's breath hitched. 

"send me some requests, guys," byunb4ek said breathlessly, with a teasing smile as he kept his hand still even though his erection was entirely visible through his underwear. "you're all so slow now, come on, i want to move." 

jongin checked the box again. 

iheartdick: TOUCH YOUR DICK  
softman87: finger ureself please :-) 

none of the comments were very graphic at all, in jongin's opinion, and the fire in his stomach built a little bit more when the boy on screen bit his lip, released it with a soft moan as with one hand, he pushed down his restricting underwear and finally wrapped the other hand around his cock. 

jongin felt himself get hard in his pants and he nearly laughed hysterically when he grasped the situation properly. getting hard over a camboy. it was really, really not him at all. 

even so, he unzipped his pants, trying to tell his guilt to quell itself because hello, byunb4ek did this for a living and very clearly had no shame. for the first time in a while, jongin felt a little bit more free and less weird when he realised sehun did this, sehun had done this exact thing. it wasn't weird at all. 

"you're all so damn tame," byunb4ek groaned as he shut his eyes, his hand moving quickly up and down his shaft. "a guy last week sent a very long message full of disgusting and graphic instructions." 

jongin's own hand was circling the head of his cock as he watched the boy pause for a second and look at the camera thoughtfully, "mind you, i didn't do anything he said. i've seen a lot of freaky things on this site but the things he wanted me to do? he took the cake." 

the laugh that was making its way out of his mouth was choked off by a moan when he began pumping his hand faster, letting out the most obscene noises jongin had ever heard in his life. they still made his dick twitch, though, which was interesting to him. but he didn't have time to think about it before his orgasm hit him, somewhat unexpected and definitely way too soon. he must have been getting off on byunb4ek more than he thought, jongin thought with displeasure while looking at the mess on his hands.

he grimaced at the come that was literally dripping off his fingers and landing on his jeans. 

he plucked a tissue from the box beside his laptop and wiped his hands and his legs, before his focus went back to the boy on the screen.

all he could hear was rustling as byunb4ek leaned back on his heels and began fingering his nipples once again as the hand on his cock sped up even more. he was panting and there was hair sticking to his temples, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up the tiniest bit as he came in his hand, he dragged himself through it, milking himself dry. his chest heaved and he wiped his messy hand on the white duvet he was sat on with a laugh. 

jongin realised the boy's innocent facade dropped halfway through the show. 

"you guys were kind of boring tonight," he grinned, leaning close to the camera. his sweater dropped down and the viewers were greeted with his torso. he didn't have abs, nor was he very toned, but he really did fit the exact definition of the word soft. "for all you first-timers, tune in next time, it might be more exciting. as for you old-timers, i'll let you off, i bet you're all exhausted from a long week of working!" 

byunb4ek grinned at the camera and something in jongin softened when he saw the box-shaped smile. 

before he could stop himself, he typed quickly:

dicksucker2: private show? 

and sent it before he could regret anything and before the boy decided to close the stream. when he saw sehun's username, he slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment. however, he peeked through his fingers when he heard byunb4ek laugh. 

"well everyone, dicksucker2 asked for the private show first so i'll be making this private now," his eyes sparkled. "please come back next week and you might catch me making time with a beautiful purple dildo that my best friend got me for christmas! it's super pretty and i haven't used it yet, so, you know. show up! okay, guys, bye!" 

it took a minute, but eventually the little tab above the camera window moved from public to private and jongin got the notification. 

byunb4ek has added dicksucker2 to the chat! Enjoy! 

it was quiet for a second and then the black window was full of byunb4ek's face. so close, jongin could see a freckle just in the corner of the boy's mouth, beneath his bottom lip, which was tucked in between his teeth as he fixed something behind the camera. 

"give me a sec, dicksucker2, one of my lights fucked up," he said lightly. 

jongin typed. 

dicksucker2: if it's broken, you could leave it? you look pretty with and without the light so it doesn't matter to me :) 

he nearly laughed at himself for his sappiness. a serious thought ran through his head that he may be the biggest loser on the website. 

the boy spared a glance at his screen before laughing again. 

"thanks for saying so, dicksucker2," he smiled his box smile again. "i might take you up on the offer though, lights are hard to fix and i'm sure you're not paying to see me electrocute myself." 

jongin realised with a start that it wasn't actually him paying for this, that sehun's card was the one taking the hit. well, he did say to check it out. jongin would pay him back anyway if sehun wanted him to. 

"so," byunb4ek continued as he moved back up the bed a little bit, still quite close to the edge. "what can i do for you?"

dicksucker2: im a bit tame so you start and, idk, i'll try and take it from there?

byunb4ek smiled at the message and rubbed his hands together. 

"i'm looking at your profile, dicksucker2, and you don't seem tame," he mused and jongin's eyes widened. "you've liked so many videos of, is that, i think that's, jar porn? whatever you're into, man. there's classic shit here, dicksucker2." 

jongin groaned at sehun and cursed him to hell and back. 

sheepishly, he typed: this isn't my account, it's my best friend's. he loaned me it for the night and now im gonna kill him 

byunb4ek bit his lip and it looked like he was holding back laughter. 

"well now you know things about your best friend you never needed to, he must trust you a lot." 

dicksucker2: i know more about him than i care to. the worst thing is that his porn interests don't even shock me. i actually expected worse 

"that's cute, i bet he laughs at you for being tame, though," byunb4ek crossed his legs and intwined his hands in his lap. "my best friend watches my shows to criticise my technique. what an asshole, right? i know how to push my own buttons, y'know?" 

jongin laughed at the wounded look on the boy's face before he typed back.

dicksucker2: is this the same friend who got you the pretty purple dildo? maybe he just gets off to you getting off!!!! 

"that may be so!" byunb4ek exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a laugh. "wait, we are so off-topic right now, you're paying for this. wait, no you're not, your best friend is. oh god, he really trusts you." 

smiling, jongin agreed. he and sehun had been as close as brothers since they were thirteen years old, had even dated for a few months in their first year of university before deciding they annoyed each other too much, even if the sex was damn good. fast forward five years and they were closer than ever, even if they didn't live together anymore. 

dicksucker2: he's more like a brother really

"that's sweet," the boy said softly. "is it a two way feeling?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

frowning, jongin typed back quickly. 

dicksucker2: i dont think hes hiding secret feelings??? we dated in uni for a while but it didnt work bc we're annoying 

at this, the boy laughed loudly, bringing his legs up to rest his chin on his knees. 

"i know that story too well," his eyes shone. "so how old does that make you if you dated him in uni?" 

dicksucker2: 23 like the iu song lol how old are you? 

"i love IU!" he exclaimed, eyes widening. jongin laughed and picked up his laptop to rest of his stomach as he leaned back. "and i've got you beat by two years, man, i'm twenty five." 

jongin sent a message expressing his disbelief, byunb4ek's youthful face did not say twenty five. it said at the very least twenty years old. 

before either of them knew it, an hour had flown by, and then another hour after that. that time they spent just talking and didn't get round to doing anything remotely sexual. when jongin realised it was half past nine he alerted byunb4ek immediately, who laughed uproariously and clutched his stomach in pain with the force of it. 

and somehow, byunb4ek asked for his number, which jongin gave with some wariness. the boy was an internet camboy after all and while he really enjoyed speaking to him, there was always a risk with giving out details to anyone on the internet. 

"i didn't catch your name," byunb4ek said right as jongin was about to log off. 

dicksucker2: jongin :) 

byunb4ek smiled, "jongin. that's cute. i'm baekhyun." 

and then the window went black. 

jongin leaned back against the sofa again and heaved out a breath. he logged on that night expecting to be either disgusted or bored, he really could not have anticipated walking away with a cute camboy's number. and name, really. 

seconds later, he got a text.

from: unknown 

jongin!!! its baekhyun :) 

jongin grinned at his phone and pushed down the fluttery feeling in his stomach. his friday night hadn't been that dull after all.


	2. part two

the next few days were a whirlwind of excitement for jongin. he and baekhyun texted back and forth all day and a lot of the night, they'd only pulled an all nighter that first night and they had both regretted it the next day when they could barely keep their eyes open. 

when the next friday rolled around, jongin logged onto to his new account on catchcamboys-korea.com under the pseudonym kimkai01 and went straight to baekhyun's profile. at seven p.m. baekhyun's face popped up and the tips of jongin's ears turned pink as he watched baekhyun fiddle with the camera. 

"hi guys," he chirped, sparing a smile at the camera. he was dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt that was a few sizes too big for him, and while it hung on both shoulders this time, it drooped forward a lot and revealed his angled collarbones and some of his chest. "it's been a busy week and i'm super tired, but i'll keep my promise and i'll use my new dildo. i hope you know the things i do for you all, honestly." 

and he's teasing, of course he is, but jongin still feels bad. baekhyun was probably tired because of him and all the late nights they'd had. 

on the screen, baekhyun sat back on his bed, the sheets changed to a smoky grey colour this time round. "so," the light in his eyes changed and his expression darkened somewhat and jongin would be lying if he didn't get hard at just the look. "let's have some fun, shall we?" 

the next hour and a half of jongin's life were definitely memorable. the way baekhyun's neck looked when he tossed his head back, and the sweat that visibly pooled in the dip between his collarbones as he pushed his body into a complicated position. the obscenities he'd moaned at the ceiling as he fucked himself on the toy were something jongin thought he'd have to tattoo on the back of his eyelids sometime so he could see it forever. the comments this time were full of appraisals and detailed instructions for him to get maximum pleasure, which was quite kind of the viewers, really.

jongin didn't comment at all until the very last minute, just as baekhyun looked at the screen. 

kimkai01: private show? 

baekhyun carefully hid the bright smile that had shone for maybe a second and sighed into the camera, looking wistful. "sadly for some of you, kimkai01 sent the first request for the private show so you might need to tune in again next week for a chance! who knows what i'll do next week, leave me some suggestions. this is all about you guys after all! okay, bye!" 

jongin waited the few minutes he guessed baekhyun would need to clean himself up, the latter's orgasm had been quite the show. 

sure enough, five minutes later jongin got the notification. 

byunb4ek has added kimkai01 to the chat! Enjoy! 

the screen was predictably black for a few seconds before baekhyun's face came on. there was still a light sheen across his forehead and his upper lip, but jongin got another view of baekhyun's mouth freckle and he gulped. he really wanted to kiss the corner of baekhyun's mouth, and his actual mouth, but that went without saying. 

"we could just facetime, really," he said as he sat back. "i haven't seen your face yet, it's a little bit unfair." and he pouted. 

jongin typed. 

kimkai01: you might think i'm UGLY 

baekhyun laughed and tucked his legs into him, resting his chin on his knee in a familiar position. 

"so ugly it's in capitals?" and baekhyun couldn't see but jongin nodded, and then smacked his palm against his forehead. 

kimkai01: you might think i'm just the ugliest 

"even so, i want to see you." he stuck his lower lip out again and jongin wanted to bite and pull. 

kimkai01: fine, i'll facetime you in 2 

baekhyun's eyes brightened and he nodded at the camera before it went black.

jongin looked down at himself and cringed at the star wars tee and ratty pyjama bottoms that were actually dirty from baekhyun's show. in under a minute he had ditched the pants and put some longer boxers on before climbing into bed and putting his charger in his phone. it had been about three minutes since he told baekhyun he'd facetime him, so he sucked up his courage and pressed the small video icon next to baekhyun's name. 

it only rang twice before it said it was connecting and jongin held his breath, adjusting his glasses and running his fingers through his fringe, sighing at his appearance. 

"hi!" baekhyun's face took up the entire screen, and jongin couldn't help but laugh. 

"your face is so big," he teased, trying to shake off the fear he felt. 

baekhyun pushed his phone away from him so his neck and shoulders were in view and squinted at the camera. 

"are you fucking kidding me?" he frowned and jongin's heart skipped a beat. he knew that was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to anything. "you're cute? literally what the fuck, jongin? ugly? my ass." 

jongin flushed and pressed the back of his hand against his cheek, "shut up." 

"are you blushing right now?" baekhyun laughed in delight, his eyes scrunching up. "oh my god, you're cute. this is the worst." 

"you're so embarrassing, stop!" jongin dug his face into his pillow but pulled his phone down so he could still see baekhyun. 

"i'll stop now, but oh my god, i was scared you were actually some forty year old perv with a thing for pretty boys, but nope, there you are, in your little glasses with your little smile, oh my god, you're precious, just shut up, let me look at you." baekhyun gushed, resting his head in the palm of his hand while he stared at jongin with a small smile. 

"i hate you, i'm leaving, goodbye," jongin complained but sat up again, fixing his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"no you're not," baekhyun said teasingly, straightening up himself. "isn't this better?" 

"it's okay for you, you look good." jongin sighed, but then held up a hand and chanted 'NO NO NO' at the barrage of compliments that were on the tip of baekhyun's pink tongue. 

"i look thoroughly fucked," he laughed, but then stopped suddenly, looking at jongin with serious eyes. "does that bother you?" 

"does what bother me?" he asked, confused. 

"this, like, this entire thing. i have sex with myself on camera for lots of people for money," baekhyun looked down into his lap. "for every viewer, there are at least ten people who think i'm disgusting." 

jongin thought about his answer carefully, heart clenching at the way baekhyun was looking everywhere but at his phone. 

"it doesn't bother me," he started. "it will bother me if it bothers you but it doesn't matter what i think, really. if you want to do it and like doing it then that's okay. you do you, and all that jazz." 

all of a sudden, baekhyun unleashed a smile so bright it could blind jongin, but he grinned back. 

"i'm glad you understand," he nodded to himself and settled into his bed. "my ex-boyfriend really didn't like it."

"is that why you broke up?" jongin questioned softly, not wanting to upset baekhyun at all. 

"i think so, but he said it just wasn't working," he said thoughtfully. "but he broke up with me straight after he walked in while i was doing a show and his face truly was a picture." 

to jongin's surprise, baekhyun just laughed after he said it. he wished he could laugh about chanyeol as easy as baekhyun made a joke about his previous relationship. and then jongin felt a little bit sad because he could feel lingering feelings of betrayal and he wished he didn't because he was talking to baekhyun and he was so lovely and beautiful, and here jongin was, thinking about his ex-boyfriend. 

"you okay?" baekhyun's voice broke jongin's thought process and he regained focus on the other. his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting his lip. 

"i'm fine," but his voice cracked and he wasn't going to cry because he was so over crying, but he definitely needed a drink, so he unplugged his phone and made his way to the kitchen, holding the phone at arms length away from him as he walked. "i'm honestly fine." 

"were you thinking about someone?" baekhyun asked, eyebrow lifted in question. 

jongin laughed humourlessly, "how'd you know?" 

he plugged his phone into his speakers and pottered around in his kitchen while he got a drink and listened out for baekhyun's response. 

"you just looked kind of sad, like boy sad," he said eventually. "are you boy sad, jongin?" 

jongin pulled up a stool to his breakfast bar, and crossed his arms as he looked at baekhyun on his phone. "maybe," he answered with a small smile. "but i'm also boy happy." 

his face warmed after he said it and he hid behind his hands while baekhyun howled with laughter. 

"that was horrendous," he said, still laughing. "but it was cute, i'm glad you're boy happy. i am as well." 

the two spoke for the rest of the night, even into the early hours of the morning. they found out a lot about each other, jongin clapped when baekhyun sang a song he'd written himself and it made sense that everything about the older was musical, he was incredibly talented. jongin revealed he taught children's dance classes, but only part time and for very little pay. his day job was freelance writing, and that paid the bills. he discovered baekhyun's job involved writing music for popular advertisement jingles, which he thought was an interesting business to get into. 

"and being a camboy?" jongin asked, snuggling deeper into his duvet and resting his phone on its side. 

"mostly for fun," baekhyun answered easily. "the money definitely helps though." 

and the most important thing to jongin, was that they lived relatively close to each other. a half an hour drive away from baekhyun had jongin buzzing. 

"let's meet up," baekhyun whispered tiredly just after two. "let's go on a date." 

jongin mumbled agreements until he fell asleep. 

when he woke up, it was eleven in the morning and his phone was still stood on its side but there were a few messages from baekhyun.

from: baekhyun (3) 

u fell asleep on me! weakling 

u looked cute but i felt weird watching u sleep so i hung up thank me later xo 

were u serious about the date? 

at the last message, jongin held his breath while he typed his reply. after he sent it, he exhaled slowly and shook his head to rid himself of the groggy sleep feeling that clung to his brain. his phone buzzed softly and he grabbed it.

from: baekhyun 

i'm glad bc so was i :) 

the rest of saturday was made of making date plans with baekhyun and binge watching running man. that night, he showered and climbed into bed, a smile on his face and a tingle in his bones. 

~

jongin had suggested friday before baekhyun sent a text back reminding him of his job and the younger sheepishly apologised. so they settled it for the saturday, where they would dine at an italian restaurant nearer to jongin's home than baekhyun's, but the latter had insisted because he was older and had more say in the matter. 

and jongin stood outside the restaurant in the tightest black jeans he owned and an untucked white dress shirt and a long black coat over that, his brown hair was perfectly messy, as styled by sehun. 

when jongin told sehun who he was going in a date with, he had to avoid the mouthful of coffee sehun spat his way. then jongin warned sehun not to watch baekhyun's shows because it was weird if his best friend got off to his potential boyfriend. sehun had rolled his eyes but promised. 

"jongin!" 

at baekhyun's call, jongin spun round and saw the smaller heading toward him. he was buried in a huge parka coat, a black scarf nearly covering his entire face as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around jongin's middle. 

jongin instinctively held baekhyun in place and the smaller melted into him. 

"how are you so warm?" he complained when he pulled away. "it's fucking cold." 

"let's go in then," jongin gestured for baekhyun to go first but the shorter rolled his eyes and grabbed jongin's arm, pulling him into the restaurant after him. 

once they were sat at their table and baekhyun was rid of his monstrous coat, jongin finally looked properly at baekhyun. the small freckle under his lip, the slightly uneven cupid's bow and the small blemishes he'd covered with make-up. he was unreal. 

"take a picture, it'll last longer," baekhyun teased, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on them. 

jongin flushed at being caught and said, "don't tempt me." 

baekhyun just laughed at him. 

"i can't believe we live so close," baekhyun mused. "how odd." 

"it is weird," he replied. "of all the places in south korea, and we live thirty minutes from each other." 

it was silent for a few minutes and then baekhyun started laughing loudly, attracting other people's attention. jongin just stared at him with raised eyebrows. 

"what's funny?" he asked, his hands flitting around like he didn't know what to do. 

"this, us," baekhyun said through chuckles, gesturing at the two of them. "we're so awkward! you've seen me do all sorts of things to myself the past few weeks and here we are, acting like we're complete strangers." 

jongin blushed again and baekhyun's laughter stooped completely and waited for jongin to reply. 

"you have to be awkward on a first date," jongin mumbled. "them's the rules." 

"you're so lame, i can't believe it." but he grinned in return anyway.

after the initial tension that hung around at the start of the meal, it got easier to talk after the food had arrived. baekhyun laughing at jongin's really, really, really bad jokes and jongin flushing again under baekhyun's praise about his dancer's body. they argued for a few minutes about the bill at the end, eventually deciding to half it because neither would budge. 

jongin helped baekhyun don his huge coat but the smaller wrapped his scarf around jongin's neck instead, smiling at jongin's protests.

"i'll be walking you home and i'll get a cab from yours," he announced. "you can give it back then if you want." 

"that's not fair!" jongin began to argue but was silenced when baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "i mean, okay, if you want." 

at the surrender, baekhyun smiled again. they walked slowly, both wanting to prolong their time together. halfway to jongin's flat, their hands kept brushing as they moved, so baekhyun took it upon himself to tangle his fingers with jongin's, finally. he squeezed jongin's hand lightly and in return, jongin tucked both their hands in his coat pocket. baekhyun hummed happily. 

they reached the doorstep of jongin's apartment complex and baekhyun frowned. 

"can i see you again?" he asked, turning to face jongin, looking up through the strands of his fringe. 

"of course, yes, if you want to," jongin stumbled over his words. "i mean, yes, i'd really like that. to see you again." 

baekhyun laughed again, and jongin thought that baekhyun laughed more than anyone else he knew, and he liked that.

"you looked really good tonight." the smaller smiled and he seemed shy. 

"so did you," jongin found some courage and lifted his hand to trace baekhyun's cheek, his heart fluttered when baekhyun leaned into the touch, like a cat. 

"thanks, zitao helped me," he sighed contentedly as he pulled their entwined hands up so he could draw shapes on the back of jongin's hand. "that's my-" 

"best friend," jongin filled in. "you told me about him. i'd like to meet him someday." 

"he'd love to meet you, i think," baekhyun said. "i don't date very often so he's quite protective." 

jongin paused and decided against asking into that because baekhyun was freezing cold and he didn't want to keep him in the cold any longer than he had to. he pressed the pad of his fingertip to the tip of baekhyun's nose and his heart clenched when baekhyun went to bite it. 

"i had a really lovely time," he brought their hands higher and pressed a feathery kiss to the back of jongin's hand. "you're wonderful." 

jongin inhaled sharply, "i like you a lot, baekhyun. you're something else." 

with another burst of courage he leaned forward, tipped baekhyun's head back with his forefinger and closed his mouth over baekhyun's. he was tentative as he waited for baekhyun to respond, and when he felt the smaller's hands hold his hips, he moved his own hands to hold baekhyun's face as he he moved his lips softly. baekhyun hummed again, kissing back just as carefully. it was hands down the sweetest kiss jongin had ever experienced. he pulled away but moved back in to drop a kiss to the corner of his mouth, just as he'd wanted to do since the first time he saw the small freckle. 

baekhyun looked at the floor to hide the face-splitting grin that was taking over his face.

jongin was the exact same. 

"i'll, um, i'll speak to you later?" the shorter looked up first, schooling his features into a calm expression, which cracked as soon as he saw jongin doing the same. they both laughed at each other and jongin shook his head. 

"yes, for sure, please text me when you get home so i know you're okay?" he returned a question and baekhyun flushed this time at the question. 

"i can do that," he nodded with determination, which made jongin laugh again. 

they kissed once more, a chaste press of lips, and baekhyun turned round quickly and walked down the street. he turned back when he got to the end and waved at jongin before he was out of sight. 

jongin was stood on his doorstep when he realised he was still wearing baekhyun's scarf. he grinned, buried his face into it and took his phone out as he went inside. 

to: baekhyun 

i have your scarf, so i have to see you again because you need it back!!! 

from baekhyun 

aw shucks! totally forgot! what an accident! it'll have to be soon because it's just. SO COLD! (i totally did it on purpose i can't wait to see you again) okay go away im hailing a cab. bye. had a really nice time. bye. 

jongin laughed and sent another text as he unlocked his door. 

to: baekhyun

you're so clumsy!!!! (i know. i can't wait to see you either, we're soft) okay Go. BYE. you're really lovely. GO AWAY GO HAIL A CAB TEXT ME WHEN YOU'RE HOME. really really can't wait for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it!! i love this fic a little bit but thats bc im extremely soft and love everything fluffy and nice ??? 
> 
> thank u so much for reading <3
> 
> also for some reason it says 2/? but this is it like this is all im posting bc this is the end okay so ignore the question mark pls!!!


End file.
